


How Did You Talk Me Into This?

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinkmas, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi, and Suga are spending the holidays together, and Daichi's birthday is coming up as well!! Here's a little roleplay fic, and Bokuto treating Suga like royalty.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Kudos: 49





	How Did You Talk Me Into This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts).



> Kou, I really hope you like this.

Today, Christmas Eve, Bokuto Koutarou didn’t want to be himself, he wanted to be Santa Claus, Kuroo wasn’t necessary into it, but he wasn’t opposed to either. Kuroo definitely wasn’t opposed when Bokuto walked out of the bathroom, wearing a Santa suit. A Santa suit that definitely didn’t fit. 

It was _ tight. _

Bokuto was anti pants, he said they were too constricting and he wasn’t able to jump around and be active like he wanted. So the Santa suit obviously came with short red shorts, lined with white fluffy material. The tight, definitely not stretchy, red shorts were forced around the male’s thick pelvic area, underneath he was wearing boxer briefs that fit him relatively the same. The male’s taut muscles looked as if they were struggling to breathe under the red material.

_ And Kuroo was just struggling to breathe.  _

The two-toned haired male smiled widely with his hands on his hips. The second part of the suit was just as small, so small that it didn’t fit over his chest at all. The sleeves were cut, so they fit on Bokuto like a vest, he wore a red tie that fell right above his belly button, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. There was an adorable little Santa hat sitting on top of his head, and Kuroo just wanted to kiss him or tell him what he wanted for Christmas.

He couldn’t decide.

“I think I got the wrong size! But it looks good, right?” Bokuto asked, looking down and over to a mirror.

“ _ You  _ look fantastic Bo, breathtaking,” Kuroo said after clearing his throat. “However, don’t you think it’s a little scandalous for our guests?” Kuroo asked.

“Not at all! Daichi and Koushi will love it!” Bokuto exclaimed walking over to bring Kuroo into a hug.

Kuroo patted Bokuto on his back, then smoothed his hand over his muscles. He could always appreciate how built his boyfriend was. “Oh yeah, I know Koushi will  _ love _ it,” Kuroo said a smirk spreading onto his face. Bokuto pulled away, still grasping onto Kuroo’s shoulders.

“What do you mean by that?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head to the side. Bokuto felt real confusion, only because he seemed to understand what Kuroo meant, but not completely. Kuroo always loved how oblivious his boyfriend was, and it had been quite obvious to Kuroo for a while, so Kuroo decided to spare Bo the headache.

“Koushi is extremely attracted to you, Bo,” Kuroo said, rubbing his knuckles onto Bokuto’s cheek lovingly. For a moment, Bokuto seemed to be lost in thought.

“But they’ve never said anything?” Bokuto asked, looking up at Kuroo. A small warm feeling settled beside Bokuto’s thoughts surrounded his thoughts of confusion and wonder.

“That’s probably because they’re trying to respect our relationship, but you know how I’ve told you I’m attracted to Daichi, but I’ve never acted on it, as to not offend them,” Kuroo said, moving his hand to Bokuto’s neck, his boyfriend still looked lost in thought. Bokuto was comforted by Kuroo’s motions, even though his full attention wasn’t focused on them.

“I’m also attracted to Koushi, I’ve dreamt about them,” Bokuto admitted. A small blush coming to his face, this would be the first time he’s ever told Kuroo about his dreams, well when they came to Koushi.

“You’ve never told me.” Kuroo said with surprise,” but honestly, who hasn’t, they’re beautiful,” Kuroo said with a shrug.

“Should we be talking about them like this, what about Daichi?” Bokuto asked, reaching for Kuroo’s hand.

“I’ve talked to Daichi, he said that they talk about us sometimes,” Kuroo offered shyly. Bokuto’s eyes brightened.

“Kuroo, Kuroo! Let’s fuck Daichi and Suga!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Woah, slow down, we have to make sure they’re okay with it, and we don’t even know if they see us sexually, they could just find us attractive,” Kuroo said.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?” Bokuto asked with hope in his eyes. Kuroo looked at him tentatively, but he was defeated by that blinding smile.

“No, I guess not.” Kuroo finally said. Bokuto seemed to jump up and down with excitement.

-

When Sugawara came out of the bathroom, Daichi’s jaw almost dropped. He knew that Koushi wanted them to really get into the spirit of Christmas this year, but Daichi did not expect this. 

Koushi stepped out of the bathroom and did a twirl for their boyfriend. Koushi relished in the expression that Daichi held. Suga was wearing a Mrs. Claus dress. The fluffy red material hugged their figure at every curve and dip of their body. Their neck was exposed at the top, giving the dress a more masculine look. The belt around their waist was strapped tight and the dress fell beautifully at their knees. They were wearing pure white stockings, with stylish red slippers. They wore a cute beanie that was green and had a red rim with the same fluffy material. They stood there with Daichi’s eyes glued to them.

“Well, what do you think?” Koushi asked, spinning again. 

“If I said I was Santa, what would I get from Mrs. Claus?” Daichi said with a huff. Sugawara giggled and waved a hand in their direction.

“Nothing, you mustn’t be greedy. It’s only Christmas Eve,” Koushi said, placing a hand on their hip.

“Could this have anything to do with Bokuto?” Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why? Do you think he’ll like it?” Sugawara asked, giving away their intentions. Then immediately glared at Daichi when they realized what he did. Sugawara scoffed and sat down on the couch.

“I think he’ll love it, I think he’ll want to rub his hands all over your body until he’s explored every inch,” Daichi said his voice dropped an octave.

Sugawara whined involuntarily and hid in their hands. “God, don’t use my attraction to him against me.”

“Well, I’m about as attracted to them as you are, eventually they’re going to find out, and it will either go really great or end up like shit,” Daichi said joining Suga on the couch.

“I know!” Sugawara said exasperatedly falling into the comfort of Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi rubbed Suga’s back reassuringly.

“Let’s get going okay Koushi?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah okay,” They said pulling away from Daichi with a smile.

-

There was a knock on the door when Kuroo was pulling out cookies from the oven and apron thrown over his dress shirt and slacks. “Koutarou! Get the door, I’m in the kitchen!” Tetsurou shouted, and Bokuto came out of the room, with his ridiculous, _ ridiculously sexy  _ Santa costume. Kuroo was going to protest, but it was too late when he heard screams from the front door.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Koushi repeated.

“This is totally rad!” Bokuto exclaimed and Sugawara was being lifted into a hug and dragged through the front door. When Bokuto appeared in the living room Kuroo looked up from the kitchen to see more red, and white, and oh my god.

Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat for the second time today, Sugawara was holding onto Bokuto’s neck, while Bokuto carried them bridal style and spun around the room. Koushi looked stunning, they always looked stunning, but oh god, that dress hugged them way too well. His attention was diverted when Daichi shuffled into the room. He wasn’t wearing a costume, but he was pretty breathtaking as well.

He wore a dark green long sleeve tucked into black jeans. The sweater fit him, but it looked tight over his broad shoulders and rippling muscles. His attention was turned back on Bokuto, he and Koushi were engaged in a blinding conversation. Seriously, so much light and excitement were coming off of them it was almost unbearable to look at.

Kuroo slid the baking sheet onto the oven and pulled off his apron setting it aside on the counter. Daichi set down a couple of bags on the counter beside it.

“You guys didn’t tell us what to bring, so we brought some wine, and pastries,” Daichi said pulling things out of the bags.

“Anything is appreciated,” Kuroo said in his usual sly voice. Offering Daichi a wink, and grabbing a spatula to move the hot cookies onto a serving tray. Daichi gasped and Kuroo looked over at him with a happy side smile.

“What?” Kuroo asked.

“Do you make those from scratch?” Daichi asked, pointing at the cookies.

“Yeah?” Kuroo said tilting his head in confusion.

“I love your food,” Daichi said almost inaudibly, “But I love your baking more, the red velvet cupcakes you made for my birthday last year were  _ amazing.  _ I dreamt about them for days,” Daichi admitted scratching behind his head.

“Hey, thanks man that means a lot, I try really hard, hey I can make them again, your birthday is only a couple days away,” Kuroo said grabbing a hot pad to pick up the baking sheet to place it in the sink.

“Anytime,” Daichi said. For a moment, the two of them shared a look, it was almost like they wanted to touch, anything, a gentle caress to just let the other know, but they didn’t and their thoughts were caught off by the sound of laughter.

Sugawara and Bokuto were still talking, Koushi looked up at Bokuto with twinkling eyes as they talked about the holidays. Sugawara nodded at him and smile, and Bokuto seemed to dazzle at that. Bokuto through an arm around Koushi and turned toward the pair in the kitchen.

“Look I found my Mrs. Claus!” Bokuto exclaimed happily and Koushi laughed. 

“Hey look at that!” Kuroo said and Daichi offered him a smile. 

“But I’m missing something!” Bokuto said, and Sugawara couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s that?” Daichi asked with curiosity.

“Elves!” Sugawara said excitedly.

Daichi seemed confused, but a look of utter terror flashed through Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo was unconsciously shaking his head side to side, hoping what he was thinking wasn’t true. Bokuto darted away into the bedroom and came running back with 2 big bags that were all white. Daichi seemed even more confused before Sugawara clapped their hands together.

“Who would like to be Santa’s little helpers?” 

-

“How, why, how did you talk me into this?” Kuroo asked his hand in his head. A small bell ring from the short green hat that sat atop his head.

“Babe you look adorable!” Bokuto said, throwing his hand into the air. Kuroo had some solace, that didn’t make him want to kill himself at the ridiculous costume that covered his body. 

Was Daichi. 

And how he wore an identical costume only in a dark blue, his little elf hat was accompanied by a feather instead of a bell, and Kuroo swore he looked good enough to eat. And if he had permission he would consume him till no end.

Sugawara moved over to Daichi, who was standing in the corner of the room with his head down. “I think you look wonderful Daichi, this color really suits you,” Sugawara said moving a hand across his chest.

“All colors really suit him,” Kuroo said without thinking, he looked up at Daichi who was staring at him. Koushi smiled and Daichi broke eye contact with Kuroo before speaking. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Kuroo hid away in one of his pillows on the couch. Bokuto sat beside him and patted him on the back. Sugawara pulled Daichi to the loveseat and they sat beside one another chatting quietly.

“Should we exchange gifts today?” Bokuto asked excitement back in his voice.

“Ah! Mine won’t arrive until tomorrow! I’m sorry,” Sugawara said sitting up straighter on the couch.

“That’s fine, we’ll set aside some time tomorrow then!” Bokuto said relaxing into the furniture.

It was quiet for a moment. 

Bokuto looked at Suga, and Suga shared his glance with a hint of confusion. Kuroo seemed to tense at the silence, and Daichi was watching Bokuto and Suga.

“I wanted to talk about something,” Bokuto said, seriousness filling his voice. And Sugawara seemed to gulp. Kuroo sat up and shoot Daichi a look, it was brief but Daichi caught it anyway.

“Is it serious, should we be worried?” Sugawara asked, tilting their head to the side.

“I hope not, I’m worried about the outcome, but I don’t want anything to get weird,” Bokuto said.

“Bo,” Kuroo croaked drawing his attention. Bokuto faced him, and neither Suga nor Daichi could see his expression. 

“You said it wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Bokuto protested. Kuroo looked at him, his eyes widening and then shook his head, leaning back into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Kuroo and I were talking, and we mutually decided that the two of us are attracted to both of you,” Sugawara stiffened visibly, and Daichi slipped his hand into theirs. “I’m not asking to date you guys, but I was wondering if you guys were also attracted to us and if you guys maybe...wanted to hook up?” Bokuto looked up at Sugawara with hesitation. 

Sugawara didn’t meet his gaze, instead, they looked over at Daichi and squeezed onto the raven’s hair harshly. Daichi looked over the features on Sugawara’s face frantically before nodding towards. Sugawara stiffened now realizing that he had to admit their feelings for Bokuto.

“Bokuto,” Sugawara said turning their head to meet Bokuto’s piercing gaze.

“I am  _ so incredibly attracted to you, yes, yes, yes  _ I would love to hook up, right now, if we could.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, shock clear on his face. Bokuto looked over at Kuroo whose jaw was wide, looking at Suga. Koushi shook one of their feet against the ground, and it looked like Kuroo and Bokuto were having a silent conversation with their eyes. 

“Well, it’s consensual, I’m not gonna stop you, a little roleplay between Mr. and Mrs. Claus never heard anyone from what I’ve heard. Or more like haven’t heard.” Kuroo said with a wink, a smirk reaching onto his face. 

Bokuto stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s waist, “I’m gonna borrow this one if you don’t mind,” Bokuto said to Daichi. The raven waved a hand toward the two. “By all means,” Daichi said with a smile. 

Daichi stood up from the loveseat and sat beside Kuroo on the couch, they both of them just looked at each other and Kuroo just offered him shrug. 

Bokuto sat down on the loveseat and placed Suga on his lap. Sugawara was facing him, exposed to what Bokuto was like up close. Bokuto searched their body with his eyes and explored it with his hands. “Koushi, I’m gonna kiss you now,” Bokuto said, leaning in. Koushi gave a short nod and the two-toned haired male pressed a kiss to their lips. The kiss was slow, nervous, but Suga wasn’t having it. Sugawara wanted this so much, they wanted Bokuto to touch them all over, and they wanted it to be in the Santa suit.

Sugawara deepened the kiss, it was lustful now, and Bokuto was playing the belt around their waist trying to take it off. Sugawara moved his hands downwards to help him.

“You look incredible in this,” Bokuto said looping his fingers around the belt to pull it off.

“I could say the same about you,” they say throwing the belt onto the group. Sugawara moved to push their fingers into the neck hairs on Bokuto while they slam another kiss onto their lips. 

Daichi looked over at Kuroo, but Kuroo was already looking at him, more like staring into him. Daichi’s face went red, Kuroo’s expression read something close to lust, he knew from the way Suga looks at him, the same heated expression. 

Of course, a lazy grin fell onto his face as he tilted his head to the side a little. “Wanna make out?” Kuroo asked. 

At first, Daichi blushed, and then he scoffed. “You sure you want to kiss one of Santa’s helpers?”

A roaring laugh rolled through Kuroo when he settled he wiped away whatever tears threatened to fall. “Definitely,’ he said moving closer, pressing a hand to Daichi’s chest and kissing him. Daichi fell into the kiss easily, and he regretted not doing it sooner. Kuroo was an amazing kisser, about as good as he was with baking. Their lips moved in unison together, and they drew slow breathes together to steady themselves. Everything felt right, it didn’t feel pressured, there was no anxiety, it felt nice. Safe, to be intimate with their friends like this.

Things were picking up on the other end, Bokuto’s vest was off, and Sugawara was pulling on Bokuto’s tie while they ground their hips against Bokuto’s growing erection. Both of them were breathing heavily, Bokuto was pushing Sugawara’s dress off of their shoulders and moved to bury his neck into the croak of their neck.

“Fuck Koushi you smell so good,” Bokuto said pushing his erection into their behind. Sugawara didn’t respond, they just continued to grind their hips into Bokuto. It was almost like they were riding him, hot and heavy.

“Kuroo-” Bokuto whispered.

“Yes, bedroom, bedside table,” Kuroo said through the heated kiss he was sharing with Daichi. Kuroo was basically on top of him at this point, leaning into him so much and Daichi was clinging to him while they kissed. Kuroo’s tongue teased Daichi, a battle, a dance for dominance and for some reason Daichi found himself giving in.

Bokuto lifted Sugawara and himself off the couch and carried them to the bedroom. When they reached the bed, Bokuto dropped Sugawara off on the edge and Koushi fell with a  _ ploof _ . Bokuto went to the bedside table and pulled out some lube and a condom when he returned Sugawara turned red with anticipation.

“God, Bokuto, you’re so hot, so so hot, you have no idea how bad I want this,” Koushi said, basically pleading.

“I’ll treat you right Koushi, I promise,” Bokuto said with uncharacteristic seriousness. He bent Koushi’s leg and pressed a knee in between them. “The stocking was a nice choice, they’re hot,” Bokuto whispered as he smoothed his hands over Sugawara’s legs. “I think we’ll keep them on,” Bokuto said voice dripping with lust. 

Sugawara whined as Bokuto slipped off his underwear and threw it to the ground. Most people wear their underwear under their stocking but Suga was too lazy to take them off, once they’ve got the stocking off. 

“You really are a sexy Santa,” Sugawara whispered, shifting around slightly to settle into a comfortable position.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Bokuto said, and Sugawara fought back the urge to laugh as they noticed the very serious expression on Bokuto’s face. 

Bokuto’s eyes were lost from Koushi’s sight for a moment, and when they heard the sound of a bottle open, they knew what was coming and tensed automatically. Koushi looked over and noticed Bokuto lathering his fingers in lube. Koushi doesn’t seem to be able to recall how they got here or how they lost half their clothing. Koushi’s shoes were gone, their dress was gone, and Bokuto was down to just his underwear. They must have undressed somewhere between the loveseat and the bedroom.

Noises were coming from the living room, Koushi was able to recognize that they were coming from Daichi, they were soft moans that slipped off his lips, most likely caused by Kuroo. Kuroo was on his knees in the living room, between Daichi’s legs. Kuroo his stroking a hand over Daichi’s erect cock.

“As Santa’s helper, let's see if I can help a fellow elf,” Kuroo said with a wicked grin. Kuroo gave Daichi a gentle lap of his tongue, watching as Daichi shivered under his touch. He moved his tongue gently around the tip, before taking Daichi’s length into his mouth.

“Oh-Kuroo,” The words fell from Daichi’s mouth as he took a sharp inhale. The heat that surrounded him was incredible, it was almost too much and Daichi threw an arm over his eyes. As Kuroo bobbed his head the bell from his hat moved with him, and for a moment Daichi thought Kuroo looked really good dressed as an elf.

Bokuto’s fingers were thick, they were almost close to Daichi’s but the feeling was definitely different. Bokuto’s movements were slow, the motions are tantalizing and they have Sugawara singing, begging for Bokuto to fuck them. It was the only thing on their minds. That, and Daichi’s noises getting louder fueling Sugawara’s lust, their need.

“Bokuto, _ please _ ,” Sugawara begged.

“Not yet, I need to spread you more,” Bokuto said pushing another finger inside. Bokuto’s determination flashed on his face when he moved his fingers faster inside of Suga. Almost vigorously. Sugawara felt good, dressed in their Santa costume, being spoiled by Bokuto. The two-toned haired male was making progress and he felt as if Sugawara was spread enough for him. Just in case the male pulled on a condom and lubed up his erection before leaning over Suga and pushing the tip inside of him. The ashen-haired other wrapped their legs around Bokuto and pushed him deeper inside with his ankles.

Bokuto sunk deep into the other, his dick hitting the hilt and Bokuto breathed deeply, his forehead pressed against Sugawara. 

_ “So good _ ,” Bokuto said through gritted teeth. Sugawara moved to kiss him, it was a way for them to tell him to move, that they needed him to move, to take them higher. And Bokuto did, he moved his hips frantically as the sound of Daichi’s moans got louder, and filled the bedroom.

Kuroo was working Daichi’s cock, he was pumping it with his hands, and using every inch of his mouth to give Daichi endless pleasure. Kuroo was edging him, each time Daichi got close, he slowed down or stopped completely. He would pull on the small flaps of Daichi’s elf costume. Kuroo definitely wanted to see Daichi in more costumes, or in nothing at all. 

Kuroo moved his tongue over Daichi’s shaft, hitting his frenulum over and over again with the tip of his tongue. Dachi moved a thick tanned hand into Kuroo’s hair and the raven moaned against him. The vibration sent shocks through his body, and Kuroo knew he was getting close again. But Kuroo didn’t plan on stopping this time. He planned on taking all that Daichi had to offer, in his mouth and down his throat.

Daichi came with a twist of Kuroo’s hand, he thrusted deeply into Kuroo’s mouth crying out, a hot breath escaping him and he felt the aftershocks roll through him.

Bokuto’s member was so large, he was definitely bigger than Daichi and it was noticeable. Sugawara felt full, oh so full it was unbearable it almost brought them to tears. Bokuto was fucking his roughly, and Sugawara couldn’t even make sounds any longer. Bokuto’s length hit deep within them each time that their prostate was begging for more. Sugawara would come soon, and so would Bokuto. They were both being grabby and breathing deeply, there was sweat all over Bokuto’s forehead. This had been magical, everything that Sugawara wanted. The two-toned haired male moved a hand around them to grasp at Sugawara’s dick. A swipe of Bokuto’s thumb across their tip was all it took for Sugawara to release and clench tightly around Bokuto’s dick, causing his own orgasm to roll through him.

As they both came down from their climax, they locked eyes. The stare was intense for a moment before the both of them burst into a smile, and then laughs. The intensity of Sugawara laughing around him was too much, so he pulled out, and when he fell beside the other, they continued laughing. They laughed at everything, how incredible everything was. How they were nervous and scared to admit how they felt, the fact that they were wearing Santa costumes, it was all too funny and too wonderful. 

-

Kuroo and Daichi walked a few minutes later, Bokuto and Sugawara were talking, they were always good at that. Bokuto was loud and spontaneous, Still, Sugawara was able to follow a conversation with him easily and even contributed quite a lot. They were cleaned up, but they weren’t dressed. Sugawara laid naked with only stockings on, covering his already pale legs. 

When Sugawara looked up, they noticed Daichi’s blissed-out expression and a smile spread to their face. Daichi blushed but joined the two on the bed anyway. Kuroo wore a proud expression and Bokuto offered him a big hug.

“Did you suck Daichi off as you told me you wanted?” Bokuto asked, curling his arms around his boyfriend. Kuroo slapped him and didn’t respond. Bokuto screeched that it hurt and didn’t realize why he deserved that. Daichi hid his face into Sugawara’s body, and they patted his head gently.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write, but it's here and it's as gay as me.


End file.
